Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, an operation method of an electronic device and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic devices, such as, tablet computers and smartphones, are widely used in daily life.
The electronic device can be connected to a network (such as, a wireless network and an internet of things). The network includes a plurality of network nodes. Knowing the connection condition between each node shows the quality of the connection between the electronic device and the network.